The Chat Room Of Fiction
by AngelTwins527
Summary: What would happen if you put Percy Jackson and his friends in a chat room together. Then add Harry Potter and the Gods and you've got complete chaos.


Hiya everyone it's Fleur and Olivia here, this is a story that we wrote with three of our other friends Heather, Callie and Maya. In this story we changed our names to Ally (Fleur) and Sandee (Olivia). We'll all be in the chat too.

I like Blue cookies - Percy

Seaweed Brain - Annabeth

I like tacos - Leo

Idiot - Calypso

I like yellow - Jason

Idiot - Piper

Ohhh I love brownies - Frank

I'm dead - Zoe

We know - Luke

I'm dead too - Bianca

We don't care - Hazel

I do - Nico

Yeah me too - Artemis

OH MY GODS ARTY JUST AGREED WITH A MALE - Apollo

THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING - Hermes

Shut Up - Hera

The evil stepmother strikes again - Apollo

Shut Up - Hera

Guys I'm hungry - Maya

We don't care - Hazel

Thanks - Maya

I ATE PERCY JACKSON - Callie

WHAT! - Annabeth

You ate Percy? - Ally

I meant Hate - Callie

Ohhhhh - Ally & Heather

Thats mean - Percy

So? - Callie

I'm amazing I saved Olympus twice, I defeated Kronos and Gaea, I held the sky I am the chosen one! - Percy

Um I thought Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen one - Piper

No that was Harry Potter - Frank

Ohh - Piper

HEY WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! - Percy

Shut Up - Callie

NO - Percy

Ugh it was worth a try - Callie

GUYS I'M ON FIRE - Leo

Um isn't that normal - Maya

Yeah it is but it's still fun to yell "I'M ON FIRE!" and have people look at you funny - Leo

I feel you man - Maya

THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE - Maya

No that's me - Katniss

How did she get here? - Luke

OMG I SHIP KATNISS AND PEETA - Piper

EEEKKK ME TOO - Ally

Guys calm down it's just a ship - Jason

… - Piper and Ally

HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE POWER OF SHIPPING AND OTPS - Drew, Lacy, Mitchell, Piper, Ally, Heather and Sandee

Whats a OTP? - Percy

I hate you - Callie

We know - Annabeth

I love you Jason - Brick

BACK OFF - Piper

HAHAHA Your only fangirl is a brick - Percy

Shutup thats not true - Jason

Suuuuuurrreeee - Leo

I have way more fangirls than you - Percy

Yeah me too - Leo

Oh really - Annabeth and Calypso

Ummmm - Leo and Percy

OHHHH BUSTED - Jason

Please your all losers I have more fangirls than all of you - Nico

NOT TRUE! Tell him Piper - Jason

Ummmm … - Piper

Oh look a pink shoe - Piper

BURN - Leo

Shut Up I'm trying to read - Hermione

How did you even get on here - Zoe

Magic - Ron

Ahhhhh your here too - Bianca

So am I - Harry

OMG IT'S HARRY POTTER - Maya

Maya your not a fangirl - Ally

Oh right - Maya

I"M A FANGIRL - Aphrodite

I INVENTED FANGIRL - Aphrodite

Yeah that's why we worship you - Heather

Do you worship me - Hera

No - Ally

OHHHH BURN - Hephaestus

Your so ugly - Hera

I take after my mother - Hephaestus

OHHHHH BURN - Apollo and Hermes and Poseidon

Hey that's my line - James

Who the heck is James - Hazel

James Sirius Potter, Bad boy extreme and the hottest guy ever to grace the earth - James

No that's me - Leo

No your all wrong it's me - Freddie

Freddie? - Piper

FREDDIE YOUR HERE! - Ally

Yep the ladies love me - Freddie

In your dreams - Roxanne

Who are you people - Ginny

Your future - Dominique

… okay - Ginny

GUYS I JUST GOT A NEW HIGH SCORE ON SUBWAY SURFER - Percy

Were you even paying attention to the conversation - Annabeth

Um no - Percy

What a surprise - Zoe

Why do you hate me - Percy

Cus you suck - Callie

Yeah you small deformed pinecone - Zoe

That hurts, does anyone else want to insult me - Percy

I DO - Harry

Why? - Percy

You look to much like me - Harry

Please Percy is waaay better looking - Annabeth

NOT TRUE, GINNY TELL THEM - Harry

Look a tree - Ginny

Not fair Vic tell them that I look better than Percy - Harry

Um … look guys I found a penny - Victoire

Cool - Louis

I'm better looking than James then - Harry

I'm feeling the love Dad - James

Teddy then - Harry

Um you know I can change my appearance to whatever I want - Teddy

I give up - Harry

Yeah you should - George

Your a great brother in law - Harry

I know right I am AMAZING ALL HAIL THE GREAT HOLY GEORGE WEASLEY - George

Oh gods - Angelina

HEY that's us - Poseidon

No kidding Kelp head - Athena

Who you callin Kelp Head - Poseidon

You - Athena

Oh - Poseidon

Hi guys - Grover

Ewww it's goat boy - Thalia

HEY! - Grover

Don't worry I still love you Grover - Juniper

BACK OFF YOU SAP SCUM - Maya

Wow where did that come from - Ally & Heather

I hate Percy Jackson - Callie

WE GET IT OKAY YOU HATE ME - Percy

I hate you too stupid males - Artemis

Hey we're amazing - Leo

Suuuuure - Thalia

Hey! - Jason

Sorry lil bro - Thalia

I feel so out of the loop here - James

Me too - Louis

Wanna go blow up a toilet? - James

Sure - Louis

I WANNA COME - Leo

Too bad we're in England your in America - James

Fine be that way I see where I stand - Leo

Cycopath - Louis

Humph - Leo

Hey Travis, Connor wanna go blow up a toilet - Leo

SURE! - Travis & Connor

Well they got over that quickly - Rose

You have no idea - Annabeth

Lady, running down the Riptide, Taken away to the Dark side, I wanna be your left hand man - Percy

What in Hades Underpants - Jason

HEY LEAVE MY LINGERIE ALONE - Hades

Um you have lingerie - Poseidon

EWWWWW MENTAL IMAGES - Nico

Pfft no - Hades

I love you when you're signing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause You're gonna sing the words wrong - Percy

Are you singing Riptide? - Luke

Yeah you gotta problem with that - Percy

No - Luke

Good - Percy

Well that was weird - Frank

GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT IT'S HALLOWEEN ON MONDAY - Ally

What a surprise - Maya

I wanna dress up - Calypso

As what? - Hazel

Ummm a Princess - Calypso

Awww thats what I was going as - George

Gods help me - Angelina

I wanna go as the Devil - Hazel

Like from Scream Queens - Leo

OMG YOU WATCH SCREAM QUEENS - Callie

Duh - Leo

HEY back to my costume - Hazel

No if you speak of the devil the devil shall appear - Travis

Hello peasants - Octavian

AHHHHH IT'S HERE! - Jason

Get rid of it! - Leo

I will always be here - Octavian

Cycopath - Connor

GUYS WE'RE BACK - James

Did you blow up a toilet? - George

Don't encourage them - Angelina

Yeah George don't encourage them - Harry

Yeah George - Ron

Shut up Ron - George

So did you blow up a toilet? - George

Yep it was awesome - Louis

Boys - Rose

Peasants - Octavian

What do I do with my life - Annabeth

Well thats was chapter one Peeps hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions of thing you'd like us to write about then comment and tell us.


End file.
